


Cigarette feat. Miso & Tablo

by mwrkjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Drabble, M/M, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwrkjae/pseuds/mwrkjae
Summary: But you just eyed to him with contempt feelings and anger.





	Cigarette feat. Miso & Tablo

The truth is that Youngjae didn't really know what else he could do with his own life. And well, Jaebeom it's a guy who easily instigates your interest, being avoided by him was a pity and sincerely a pain in his heart.  
Actually, JB, you don't know what you had loose. That guy was waiting for you on finals of your first party; you messed up all his fucking house but waked up with kisses and smiles. Who would even do it for you?  
All this time the brunette waited patiently for you, he probably made your life so easily and made you feel so happy but, well, you just care about with who fucks with you and with who beat on you.  
Youngjae was sit in that fucking park with his fucking cigarette, the boy has asthma, built himself just to you care about him, just to you see him with another eye.  
But you just eyed to him with contempt feelings and anger.  
Why?  
You know pretty well that anyone, never ever will be by your side, as much as he does.  
But yeah, you are not indebted to love him, so we understand you. You are a free man, yeah.  
So, please, don't call him all nights when you are fucked up. Don't say his name when you are fucking with another one. Don't listen to his voice in another mouth. Don't fuck with him when you need to feel pleased. You are an asshole, hopefully, you know it fucking pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something, even if this is fucking poor


End file.
